Retirement Plans
Retirement Plans is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the forty-sixth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the fourth case in the Sin Capitol district of Evergrace. Plot The player and Katelyn were assigned by Chief Sinnett to investigate the retirement home for their deceased Judge Dante Dosett's secret intel concealed in the home. They then headed there before they heard screaming, soon investigating a bedroom and finding retired hunter and charity donor Hunter Alvaros electrocuted to death in a puddle of water sabotaged by open wires from a lamp per Jason and Seamus's analysis of the murder. They then suspected the victim's niece Camilla Alvaros, gothic detective and caretaker Jenny Ashworth, businessman Ian Kaylock and retiring opera director Leo Montgomery in the murder. Soon after, Cameron told them that he had discovered that the victim had been discussing politics in the local political square, where there had been debates on Mayor Monaco's morals for the city. After they discovered that Hunter had been frequenting the local political square where there had been debates on Mayor Monaco's morals for the city, eventually suspecting local homeless camp leader Leon Seajack and con artist Octavian Markham in the murder. They then discovered that Hunter refused to fund Leo’s final opera play, saying the script was lazily replicated and that Hunter was criticized by Jenny for sleeping too much during daytime hours. They also found out that Camilla was upset at her uncle after he refused to go on their annual hunting trip before they were informed that a fight had broken out at the political square. They then confronted Ian, who had gotten into an argument with a group of locals who insisted that Mayor Monaco was the best for their city. They then also discovered that Octavian had stolen money from the "slothful" victim and that Leon believed that the victim's retirement was just another way to be treated like royals, which disgusted him. In the end, the detectives retired the killer's attributes and motives to uncover Leo Montgomery as the killer. The detectives then confronted Leo as the killer, where the opera director dramatically denied the accusations against him before he cracked and confessed to the homicide. He then confessed that Hunter was going to tarnish his swan song, knowing that his final play was reminiscent of several famous opera plays. He also confessed that he wanted his career to end on a high note, which made him decide to go the easy route and craft the play from several snippets of various famed plays in the opera. When Hunter was requested by Leo to help fund the play, he soon discovered Leo’s plagiarism of the plays and intended to report him to the police for thievery of content from other famous plays. Leo then told them that he got desperate and pleaded to the charity donor to reconsider his actions before Hunter denied. Leo then panicked and attempted to rig a electrical trap to stun Hunter in his bedroom, however due to Leo’s poor knowledge of conductive electricity in water, Hunter was electrocuted to death upon stepping into the rigged puddle of water. Leo then begged for mercy in front of Judge Umbright, who gave him 35 years in prison for the murder, telling the director that his life was already over. After the trial, Katelyn and the player vowed to uncover Dante’s hidden information. The player and Katelyn then questioned Jenny after the arrest about where Dante's wife resided and she asked them to help her by finding the folder that recorded all residents of the homes and where they stayed. They then searched the lobby and retrieved the faded notes on the folder they found to find a complicated series of notes detailing the rooms and the residences. They then asked Jenny once again to help them and she told them that Dante's wife resided the room Hunter was sleeping in before his death. The detectives then investigated the bedroom and found a concealed alcove that hid a secret safe, soon unlocking it with Dante's wife's death date and retrieving the notes. Skylar then revealed a devastating discovery in Dante's notes, that the Resistance was secretly aligned with ENIGMA. Meanwhile, Ian came to the station, his arm profusely bleeding from a bullet wound in his shoulder. They then had Jason and Sophia tend to his wounds before the player and Katelyn then headed to the political square where Ian was shot, soon finding a handgun with the initials of "S.W.", "A.W." and "I.K.", meaning that the same assassin who shot Shawn and Alissa Whiston, and caused the coerced killings of Dave Whiston and Eli Monaco was the same one that had shot Ian. They then asked Leon if he saw anyone when Ian was shot and Leon told them that he didn't see anyone, but he overheard someone talking about "a heist". They then returned to the station to check on Ian, telling him to be careful while the assassin was still out there. Ian then promised that he would be careful as he then thanked the team for acting quickly after his attempted assassination. After all the events, Chief Sinnett then concluded that the Mayor was most likely made out to be corrupt due to the Resistance's meddling in their investigations and findings. He then told them that they would need to investigate further before Camilla came to tell them some bad news, a heist had begun. Summary Victim *'Hunter Alvaros' (found dead in his bedroom, electrocuted to death) Murder Weapon *'Electrocution' Killer *'Leo Montgomery' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect drinks apple cider *The suspect is a Christian Appearance * The suspect has a scorch mark Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect drinks apple cider *The suspect is a Christian Appearance * The suspect has bags under their eyes Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect drinks apple cider *The suspect is a Christian Appearance * The suspect has bags under their eyes Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect drinks apple cider *The suspect is a Christian Appearance * The suspect has a scorch mark * The suspect has bags under their eyes Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect drinks apple cider *The suspect is a Christian Appearance * The suspect has bags under their eyes Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect drinks apple cider *The suspect is a Christian Appearance * The suspect has a scorch mark Killer's Profile *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer drinks apple cider. *The killer is a Christian. *The killer has a scorch mark. *The killer has bags under their eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Lamp, Faded Locket; Murder Weapon Found: Electrocution) *Examine Faded Locket. (Result: Locket Revealed; New Suspect: Camilla Alvaros) *Question Camilla Alvaros about her uncle's murder. (New Crime Scene: Retirement Home) *Investigate Retirement Home. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Pile of Cushions; New Suspect: Jenny Ashworth) *Ask Jenny about the victim's residency at the home. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Photo of Hunter and Ian; New Suspect: Ian Kaylock) *Interrogate Ian about his friendship with Hunter. *Examine Pile of Cushions. (Result: Opera Script; New Suspect: Leo Montgomery) *See why Leo Montgomery is in the retirement home. *Analyze Lamp. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks apple cider) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows mechanics) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Local Political Square. (Clues: Box of Possessions, Faded Watch, Torn Pieces) *Examine Box of Possessions. (Result: Beanie Found; New Suspect: Leon Seajack) *See if Leon is aware of the murder. (Attribute: Leon drinks apple cider and knows mechanics) *Examine Faded Watch. (Result: Engraving Revealed; New Suspect: Octavian Markham) *Question Octavian about the murder. (Attribute: Octavian knows mechanics) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a Christian; New Crime Scene: Retirement Lobby) *Investigate Retirement Lobby. (Clues: Pile of Coats, Locked Box, Faded Notepad) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Defaced Script) *Ask Leo about his defaced script. (Attribute: Leo is a Christian, drinks apple cider and knows mechanics) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Jenny's Critiques) *Interrogate Jenny about criticizing the victim. (Attribute: Jenny knows mechanics, drinks apple cider and is a Christian) *Examine Pile of Coats. (Result: Ammunition Belt) *Analyze Ammunition Belt. (09:00:00; Attribute: Camilla knows mechanics) *Confront Camilla about her ammo belt at the retirement home. (Attribute: Camilla drinks apple cider and is a Christian) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Ian about his disagreement with Hunter. (Attribute: Ian is a Christian, drinks apple cider and knows mechanics; New Crime Scene: Political Soapbox) *Investigate Political Soapbox. (Clues: Locked Box, Defaced Hunting Trophy) *Examine Defaced Hunting Trophy. (Result: Black Powder) *Examine Black Powder. (Result: Coal Dust) *Question Leon about the defaced trophy. (Attribute: Leon is a Christian) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Cash Box Unlocked) *Analyze Cash Box. (09:00:00) *Ask Octavian about stealing the money. (Attribute: Octavian is a Christian and drinks apple cider) *Investigate Victim's Bed. (Clues: Pile of Cushions, Bucket of Water) *Examine Pile of Cushions. (Result: Burnt Pliers) *Analyze Burnt Pliers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scorch mark) *Examine Bucket of Water. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has bags under their eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Sinner's Enigma (4/7). (No stars) Sinner's Enigma (4/7) *Ask Jenny about Dante Dosett's wife. *Investigate Retirement Home. (Clue: Faded Folder) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Folder Notes Revealed) *Ask Jenny to analyse the folder's notes. (Reward: Retired Face) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Clue: Locked Safe in Wall) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Dante's Notes) *Analyze Dante's Notes. (09:00:00) *Talk to Camilla about stopping the heist and the Resistance. *See what happened to Ian Kaylock. *Investigate Local Political Square. (Clues: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Handgun) *Ask Leon Seajack if he saw the attempted assassination. (Reward: Burger) *Inform Ian of the discoveries. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Sin Capitol